The purpose of this research project is to clarify the role of carnitine in the male reproductive tract. Experiments are proposed to investigate accumulation by the epididymis of inhibitors of carnitine acetyltransferase, to assess their effects on fertility and the effects of carnitine on epididymal metabolism. This is a combined morphological and biochemical project..